Thoughts and Actions
by superwho-rhi
Summary: She was an oddity and she knew it. He was an oddity and he knew it. She was driven by thoughts were he was driven by action. Both had one goal...to save and world and each other. *I do not own any of the Marvel chararcters, only my original ones*
1. Chapter 1

"Agent Jansen," I hear behind me. The tone wasn't a question, or an order to turn around. It was more of an acknowledgement that I was there and that someone needed to talk to me. I set down my paper coffee cup, slowly turning in my chair. I'm met with Director Nick Fury's steady gaze from the doorway.

"Mornin Nick," I say coolly. His mouth quirks up a fraction in the corner as he comes into the room and shuts the door behind him. I was one of very, _very _few people that actually called him by his first name. It was an earned privilege though. "I assume you have a job for me?"

He takes a deep breath, stopping a few feet in front of me. "Yes," he says after a few moments. "It's not a…typical…job though."

"Um," I say, quirking up an eyebrow at him. "When do you ever give me a 'typical' job?"

"I'm sure you've heard about our…incident…over the past couple of weeks," he says, ignoring my sarcasm.

I knew immediately what he was talking about…everyone was talking about it. "Of course," I say, nodding my head. I already had a feeling where this was going, but I kept quiet.

"I would like for you to help it out," Nick says, getting straight to business. "Ease the transition a bit."

"Sir…I-"

"Yes, I am using your connection as the reason for this assignment," he says, cutting me off. "You're the only one I trust with this. I know you are the best person for the job."

I let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. "Fine," I finally say. "I'll accept."

"Good. Er- um, thank you," Nick says. "He's in-"

"Yeah, I know where he is," I say, standing up. "Everyone does."

"Just go easy on him," Nick says, almost a plea in his voice.

I turn my head back towards Nick before walking out the door. "No promises," I say with a grin. "But do please have a car waiting for us out front."

After showing my badge to the two armed men at the door, they open it wide enough for me to enter the room. I immediately spot him, taking up a large portion of a stiff looking couch in the middle of the room. He looks up at me slowly at first, then immediately stands up, like he had been shocked.

I give him a tiny smile. "Alright soldier, let's go," I say, waving him towards the door.

"M-ma'am?" he says, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Let's go," I repeat, waving towards the door again.

"Go where?" He takes a couple steps towards me. I watch the fluid movement of his steps, his muscles rippling over his body in the khaki pants and chambray shirt he was wearing.

"Out," I say, over-simplifying the situation. "This is your prison break."

"My- my what?" I could tell I was thoroughly confusing the man.

I let out a sigh. "Okay, let's try it this way," I say. I pull myself up to my whole five-foot-five inch height, squaring my shoulders up towards him. "Follow me now, that's an order." At the phrase, he seemed to snap to attention, crossing the length of the room in just a couple of strides. He follows me out of the room, glancing back at the guards as we do so. I feel his presence to my right as we walk through the main lobby of S.H.E.I.L.D., looking every which-way like I really was breaking him out of prison.

"Excuse me, ma'am…but-"

"Not now," I say, cutting him off. He lets out a frustrated huff of air, but continues to follow me. Outside in the New York air, I throw a fleeting smile up at the sky, taking in the sunshine. Just like I had asked Nick, I spot the shiny black car waiting for us. "There's our get-away car."

He follows my lead and slides into the back seat of the car after me. "Okay…" he says as the car starts down the street. "Is it safe to talk now?"

"Oh, it's always been safe to talk," I say after telling the driver the address of our destination. I look over at the man sitting next to me, giving me a very confused puppy dog face. "It's just easier to get out of that building without someone stopping you for something if you walk with purpose and like you have to be somewhere stat."

"…Okay…" he says, eyeing me up and down. I could tell he was trying to decide what to make of me. "And you are?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that," I say, shaking my head. "Forgot my manners in all the theatrics. Special Agent Rhiannon Jansen." I extended my hand out to him.

His gaze towards me eases up a bit. He takes my hand in his, giving it a hard, strong shake. "Steve Rogers, ma'am," he says, his voice dropping a couple of octaves.

"Hmm," I say, pulling my hand back. "'Ma'am'…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Steve says. "Is that not used now…?"

"It is," I say, nodding my head. I settle back in my seat more, getting comfortable. "Very, _very_ rarely though. Most women find it an insult."

"Do you find it an insult?" he asks.

"I find it an insult if you _don't _call me that," I say. I had always been called 'old-fashioned' by my peers. But it was the way I was raised…which is one of the main reasons I was sitting in the position I was at the moment.

"So Agen-"

"Oh, please, call me Rhiannon though," I say, cutting him off.

"Okay…Rhiannon…so where are we going?" he asks me, some nervous jitters in his voice.

"You'll see," I say simply.

A few seconds of silence pass before Steve speaks up again. "Are you going to tell me anything…besides your name?"

"Not yet," I say. I glance over at him and see a frustrated stare started to settle on his brow. "Look," I say, capturing his attention. "I will explain everything, just have a little patience. You can trust me…okay?"

"I can?" he says, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I trust me," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "Lots of people trust me. I have a very trusting face. Plus the whole 'never-letting-people-down' thing that goes along with trust." He stares at me for a second before reciprocating the smile I was giving him.

As we sit in the silence of the car, I look over at Steve who was now staring out the window, taking in the sights. I shut my eyes and let the silence envelope me. A second later, my mind is filled with the familiar chatter of people's thoughts around me. Don't worry, this is totally normal for me. I reign in the thoughts, focusing on ones nearest me. I hear the driver, trying to decide if hitting on me would be a good idea, and the driver of the car behind us, cursing us for driving at a speed she didn't approve of…but no one else. I snap my eyes open and look at the super soldier sitting next to me. I could practically see the million thoughts running through his mind on his face, but could not hear a single one. _Well…I guess my suspicions were right,_ I think with a little frustration. I shut the other thoughts out and follow Steve's lead, looking out the window.

A couple minutes later, the driver pulls over at our destination. "Alright, I'm about to make your day." I say, wagging my eyebrows at Steve. I follow him out of the car, staring up at the outside façade of the diner. "Best burgers in New York," I say, leading him to the front door. "I have it on good authority."

A few minutes later, after our food and drink orders are placed, me and Steve place ourselves in the very back booth of the diner. "Okay, now will you explain what's going on?" Steve says.

"Yes, now I will explain," I say, giving him a smile. I reach into my bag and pull out a file, setting it down in front of me. "I have been given a assignment and I like to think over and discuss my assignments over food."

"And what is your assignment?" he asks, a sudden purpose in his voice.

I pause for a moment as the waitress sets our drinks down in front of us. Once she's walked away, I continue. "Well, to put it simply, you are my mission," I say. Steve looks at me, not following me. "Nick- I mean Director Fury has assigned me to be a sort of guide for you. Help you transition into this time. After the whole fake hospital fiasco, he thought this might be better. By the way, I told him that was a bad idea."

"Yeah…that was…" he looks down at his soda for a second before shaking his head. "Anyways, why you?" he looks back up at me, eyebrows knitted together.

I was taken aback by his question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just thought if you were a Special Agent…wouldn't they have you on higher priority missions?"

I let out a half-hearted laugh. "You're pretty high priority honey," I say. "Besides, Fury trusted me, and only me, with this. See…that whole trust thing I was telling you about."

"Why?" he asks, still staring at me with a hard look. He was reading something on my face…and I had a good idea what it was.

"I kind of look like her…don't I?" I say, my voice softening a bit. Finally, Steve's stare on me breaks. He gives me a question look as I reach into my bag and pull something out. "Like a lot of children, I grew up on stories about you." I look up at him again, holding the object in my hand. "But…I heard much, much different stories."

I finally lift the old photo up, holding it across the table towards him. The edges were very tattered and it had browned even more with age. The subject in the photo though, was still recognizable. "Where…where did you get this?" he asks me quietly. I watch his icy blue eyes as the stare at the younger, scrawnier version of themselves in the photo.

"Only one in existence," I say. I set the picture down between us, letting it lay there. "My Aunt gave it to me," I take a deep breath, bracing myself for the next bit of information. "You knew her though as Agent Carter."

Time seems to stop in our little corner of the diner. Steve freezes and then slowly turns his eyes up towards me. After an immeasurable amount of time, he finally speaks. "Peggy was your Aunt?"


	2. Chapter 2

I had a feeling he would have that reaction. Aunt Peggy never told me that her and Steve had had a relationship past work, but I could tell in the way she talked about him. Looking over at Steve now, I saw a hint of the emotion in his face that Aunt Peggy had in hers when she talked about him. I watch him as he looks from me to the picture and back again, like the photo my come to life, confirming what I just said.

"Yes," I say, leaving it open for him to follow up.

"Were you two, um…close?" he asks.

I nod my head slowly. "She took me in and raised me when I was five," I say. I had the overwhelming urge to spill every detail to him, but reined it in, not wanting to overwhelm him.

"That sounds like her," he says, a small quick smile ghosting over his face.

A silence falls between us and I know what he is wanting to know, but is too afraid to ask. "Yes," I say, answering his unasked question. "She's still alive."

A real smile finally settles on his face, his shoulders easing up too. "Good, that's…that's great," he says.

Before either of us can say anything, the waitress brings us our food. Once she leaves again, we start eating, an easy silence settling over us. As we eat, I keep catching Steve glancing at me, no doubt comparing me and Aunt Peggy's identical shade of brown hair, our same slight noses, and our petite builds. After that though, our similarities stop. I was a good two inches shorter than her, I always kept my hair longer than she did much to her chagrin, and because of the event that lead to her taking me in my eyes were a strange color containing blues, greens, and greys instead of her brown ones. Once I swallow a bite of my bacon burger, I clear my throat. "She- Aunt Peggy that is…she was the one that told me about this place," I say. I look up at Steve to see him staring at me, slowly chewing his food. "She used to bring me here all the time. It's where she first told me about you."

"What did she say?" Steve says after swallowing his own bite.

"Well, she first told me that a friend of hers had pointed it out to her once," I say, a sly little smiling creeping onto my face. "She said he told her he got beat up in the alley beside it."

I watch him shake his head a couple times, a half smile on his face. "Yeah," he says, nodding his head. "I told her that before I got the serum." I nod my head too, picking up a couple French fries, popping them in my mouth. A few more minutes of silence follow before Steve speaks up again. "So, how long have you worked for S.H.E.I.L.D.?"

"Well, that's kind of a complicated answer," I say. He looks at me, giving me a questioning glance. "I've known and been around it my entire life. But, I guess I wasn't officially employed until I was…eighteen? Nineteen? I'm not sure."

"Oh," he says, nodding his head. "I guess you knew about it because of Peggy?"

It was a well-known fact that my aunt was one of the founding members of the agency. My nose wrinkles up though, making a face. "Actually no, that one was actually my parent's doing," I say. "If Auntie Peg would've had her way, I would've never known about it. I'd be…I don't know a nurse or something normal like that."

"Your parents work for S.H.E.I.L.D. too?" he prods.

"They did," I say hesitantly. The unexplainable urge to spill everything to him was bubbling up again. "They died when I was young."

"And that's when Peggy took you in?" he asks.

I shake my head at him. "She took me in years before that," I look up at him from my almost empty plate to see him giving me another questioning look. I let out a sigh, phrasing my words carefully. "There was an…incident…when I was five. When Aunt Peggy, who was my mother's aunt also, found out she was furious. Somehow, I don't remember how because I was so young, but she gained custody of me. My parents…they didn't care though; apparently they never even wanted a child. Aunt Peggy was older…her own kids already grown, but she still took me in."

There were a few moments of silence as Steve just stared at me, his face blank. I could tell he was trying to decide what to ask next, but wasn't sure what to lead with. "What…um, what was the incident?" he finally settles with.

I was taken aback again, that wasn't the question I was expecting. I let out another sigh, deciding on whether or not to tell him. "Well, I might as well tell you," I say, pushing my plate towards the center of the table. "After Erskine's serum worked on you, everyone who knew about it, wanted to replicate it…naturally, right?" Instead of acknowledging, Steve stares back at me, a blank steely look on his face. "Anyways, many scientists at S.H.E.I.L.D tried also, but one in particular was good friends with my parents. He developed a serum that he strongly believed would work, but, the only thing was that he developed it for children, believing it would be more beneficial to inject the soldier young and train them to be even stronger."

"And S.H.E.I.L.D. approved it?" he asks, waves of fury starting to tense up his shoulders.

"Of course not!" I say, shaking my head. "Injecting children…no one in their right mind would go for that."

"But then…?"

"Like I said, no one in their right mind would follow through with it," I say. "But my parents and the scientist were not in their right mind. They wanted the glory of having a super soldier for a child. No matter what it put the child through."

"You were…" he leaves the question open, hanging in the air.

I nod my head, suddenly feeling ashamed. "Aunt Peggy was furious…heck, furious isn't even a strong enough word to describe it, when she found out."

"Did it work?" he asks quietly.

I shut my eyes, flipping the internal switch in my brain letting the thoughts of others around me creep into my mind. I open my eyes once again, leaning across the table some closer to Steve. "That waitress over there," I say shooting my eyes towards the blonde standing about ten feet from our booth. "She's trying to decide if we're dating or brother and sister." I watch as Steve turns around to look at her. "And that man three booths back from us?" Steve turns around a little more to glance at him before turning back to me. "He's thinking about his wife that passed away a couple months ago. And there is a gentlemen sitting across the diner who was sent by Fury to keep an eye on us." Steve's eyes quickly scan the place, trying to spot the man. "But, instead of keeping his mind on the mission, he's debating on finding me once we get back to headquarters and asking me out."

Once Steve's eyes finally settle back on me, I flip the switch, shutting out the thoughts. "So you read minds?" he says, an undercurrent of uncertainty in his voice.

"Micallef, the scientist who inject me, his serum didn't work the way he intended," I say. "Instead of affecting my physical being it affected my mind. Unlike you, where your physical abilities were enhanced, my mental ones were."

"Mental?" he says, not really following.

"Aunt Peg always said I was very intuitive, always able to read people, even before the serum," I say. "Could tell when adults were lying to me because I would get upset. After the serum, I started being able to read people's minds and sometimes, if the mind is weak enough, I can put thoughts into them."

"Can you read mine?" he says warily.

I shake my head, tucking my hands into my lap. "No, I can't. Your thoughts are safe," I say with a little grin. I was extremely curious as to what he was thinking though. It did bug me, I admitted to myself, that I couldn't read him. "I think it's because we were both advanced…beyond normal human capacities." He lets out an almost silent sigh as he pushes his plate away. "Anyways, I'm bored with talking about me."

I try and perk up a bit, talking about my past brought me down and I wasn't a fan of that. "Like I said," I say as the waitress walks away with our empty plates. "Nick assigned me to help you get used to the present, make sure you don't listen to Justin Bieber…all that good stuff."

I stand up from the booth and start to walk towards the door. Before I make it too far though, something solid slams into me causing me to start falling towards the slightly greasy linoleum. A pair of strong hands grab me, one on my shoulder and one around my waist. "I'm so sorry," I hear Steve say. I look up to see him holding me up and staring at me with wide eyes. "I was um, I was just trying to follow you and I um, well I-"

"Steve," I say calmly, cutting him off. "Steve, you can let me go now." He stares at me for another half second before retracting the hand on my shoulder. I take a half step back to steady myself before he lets go of my waist. "It's okay," I say. I look up at him, trying to shake the jittery feeling in spots his hands were. "Just…um, just slow it down, okay?" I breeze past him, walking towards the front door. I had a running tab at the diner, that S.H.E.I.L.D. footed the bill for, so I walk out without bothering to pay.

"Where are we going now?" Steve asks as he lightly jogs up beside me. I glance up at him for a second. I could already tell he was easing up towards me, starting to trust me.

I give him a grin as I walk towards the waiting car. "Well, you're going to need a place to live," I say. "So we are going apartment shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

I may not have been able to hear his thoughts, but I could still sense his presence behind me. I half turn around to look at Steve who was staring up at me from the little table in his kitchen. Over the past week or so, I had been slowly acclimating the current times…very slowly. All I had really accomplished was catching him up on history, major events in the last seventy years, a couple bands, and a few currents events. What we really seemed to accomplish though was aimlessly meandering around New York, Steve telling me a few stories and vice versa, and depressing him…reminding him of everything he missed and left behind. Tonight though, I decided to try and lighten it up.

"Whatcha lookin at Cap?" I say, turning back around and focusing on the food sizzling in the pan in front of me. I swallow back a hard lump in my throat and furrow my brows together. All week I'd catch him staring at me, a blank look on his face. Each time, I grew more frustrated with not being able to read him and figure out why he was staring.

"Nothing," he says quickly. "Just smelling the food."

"Well, it's almost done," I say, turning the chicken over one last time. After placing it on a plate covered with paper towels, I turn and place it on the table in front of him next to the rest of the food. I sit down in the chair across from him, silently chuckling watching him shuffling through a stack of dvds. I had given him a stack of what I thought to be important movies he missed and told him to pick one out to watch. It was a little amusing watching him trying to choose one of them. "Did you pick one out yet?"

He lets out a sigh, setting the stack down. "No, I'm sorry," he says. "I just…can't."

A twinge of sadness strikes me as I watch a dark shadow crossing his face. "Hey, don't worry about it," I say. I stand up slightly and reach across the table to grab the stack of movies. "I'll pick one at random." I set the movies down on the empty chair between us and give him a smile, trying to bring him out of whatever dark mood he was heading into. Steve gives me a little half smile before starting to fill his plate up with food.

"Your nose is broken."

"How does it look?"

"Ah, it's an improvement."

I give a little chuckle at the movie, catching the line. I glance up at Steve who was actually watching the movie. I had ultimately decided on _Rocky, _thinking it would keep his attention well enough. It seemed to be working. I look back down at my tablet in my lap, catching up on some long-overdue paperwork.

"This movie's actually pretty good," Steve says. I look up at him again across the room, sitting on the couch in front of the tv. He looks over at me and gives me a disapproving look. "You should watch it."

I give him a noncommittal shrug. "I've seen it a million times," I say, looking back down at the tablet. "Besides, I should really get this paperwork done before- hey!" My tablet was suddenly gone and out of my hands. I hadn't even heard Steve stand up and walk across the room. I watch with my mouth hanging open as he sets the tablet on the very top shelf, way, _way _out of my reach.

"You've done nothing but work since I've met you," he says, sitting back down on the couch.

"Not true," I say defensively. "I've been walking around the city-"

"With me," he finishes for me. "Your assignment." He gives me a hard look, daring me to contradict him.

"You know," I say standing up from the little armchair I was perched in. "I liked you, I honestly liked you, up until this moment," I say. Glancing up at the corner of my tablet peaking over the edge of the shelf, I try and calculate how I could get it, but then give up. He would probably just take it from me again. "Now, you're just a thorn in my side."

I cross my arms over my chest as I walk around the table in the middle of the room and sit down on the couch. I leave about three or four feet between us, thanking the higher-power-that-be that I picked him out a long couch. He shakes his head at me as I fold my legs up underneath me. "And you're a work-a-holic."

Arching an eyebrow, I turn my head and give him a sarcastic smirk. "And you aren't…or weren't?"

The little amused smile he had on his face disappears as he turns his attention back to the movie. "Just watch the movie."

A pounding noise from somewhere nearby wakes me up. Opening my eyes, I look around to see I'm still in Steve's apartment, but see no sign of Steve. What's even more surprising to me is the fact that I'm laying out on the couch, a pillow under my head and blanket over me. "What in the-" The pounding starts up again, breaking me out of my thoughts. Finally figuring out that someone was knocking on the door, I stand up from the couch and walk over to it.

"Don't you look well rested," Nick says to me, deadpan, once I open the door.

Looking at my watch, I balk at the time. "Nick, what are you doing here," I say as he steps around me into the apartment. "It's two in the morning."

"I could ask you the same thing," he counters.

"I'm doing my job," I snap back.

"Okay, so where is he?"

I look back towards the living room, listening for signs of him, finally realizing he wasn't even there. "Crap," I say, shutting my eyes. A thought crosses my mind as to where he may be. "I think I know though…come on."

Sure enough, when we walk through the doors of the gym, I hear the loud thuds of punches landing on a bag. I had showed Steve this gym the first day we met, thinking it would be something he would be interested in. A couple days later he revealed to me he went there at night when he couldn't sleep. As we walk into the open area of the gym, I watch as Steve takes one last huge punch, causing the bag to break from its chains and fly across the room.

Me and Nick both stare at him for a second. I was staring in wonder, seeing for the first time his super strength in action. "Trouble sleeping?" Nick calls out to him.

Steve turns slowly, his eyes first landing on Nick and then on me. He looks away from me, reaching for another large punching bag and picking it up with ease. "I slept for seventy years, sir," he answers, hanging the bag on the hook. "I think I've had my fill." He starts punching the bag again as we walk over towards him.

"Then you should be out celebrating," Nick says. "Seeing the world."

I hold back a snort of laughter. I knew Steve well enough at this point to know that was the last thing he was going to be doing. He stops punching the back, giving Nick an exasperated look before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down. "When I went under, the world was at war," he says, starting to unravel the tape on his hands. "I wake up and she's told me we won…didn't tell me what we've lost."

Nick turns back towards me and gives me a frustrated look. I shrug my shoulders at him, I had been doing the best I could. There was only so much you could do with a person who had been in ice for seventy years. "We've made some mistakes along the way," Fury says, turning back towards Steve. "Some more recent than others."

"Are you here with a mission?" I ask him, trying to get to the point of his visit. I knew Nick well enough to know he only showed up like this if he needed something.

"I am," he says. "For both of you."

"Trying to get me out into the world, sir?" Steve asks him.

"Trying to save it," Nick replies. He hands Steve a folder that had been in his hands.

Silence falls through the gym as Steve opens the file and starts looking through it. "Hydra's secret weapon," he says, his voice tight.

My interest being peaked, I move and sit down on the bench next to him to look at the file also. I gaze at the photos of a cube labeled the Tesseract quickly reading over the notes. "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." Nick says. "He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it?" I ask.

"You've heard of him before Jansen," Nick says. "He's called Loki. He's not from around here." He directs towards Steve. I cringe at the name, remembering what happened in New Mexico. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything will surprise me," Steve says, shutting the file.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Nick counters. Steve stays silent as he stands up and starts closing the gym bag sitting next to him. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Jansen, I sent you the files as well." I stand up and start to follow Steve out of the gym. "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract we ought to know now?" Nick yells after us.

"Yeah, you should've left it in the ocean," Steve calls back.

I follow him out of the gym and down the sidewalk. He looks down at me, giving me a questioning glance. "My tablet is still up on that dang shelf," I say, explaining why I was going back to his apartment with him. He lets out a little snort, what I guess is supposed to be laughter. "So," I say, breaking the silence in the night air. "Have you slept at all since they found you?"

"Yeah," Steve says. "Some. I actually did fall asleep for a little while after you did earlier."

"Oh, sorry about that," I say.

"No, it's okay," he says, shaking his head. "I just…"

"There's a lot going on in that head of yours…isn't there?" I ask without thinking.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" he asks. I glance up at him and see him smirking down at me.

"Actually, I don't," I say, returning the smirk. I turn my head back to watch where I was going. "And it's slightly frustrating."

"Well, my apologizes ma'am," he says.

"No, don't apologize," I say. "It's actually surprisingly…refreshing. I actually have to work to find out what someone thinks about me instead of just reading them."

Steve doesn't say anything as we continue to walk down the street. Once we get back to his apartment, he gets my tablet off the shelf and hands it to me. "Thank you sir," I say as I push the button on it, bringing it to life. I open the file Fury had sent to me. "Well darn." I say reading it over.

"What's wrong?" Steve says a little too quickly.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head. "I just have to leave out tonight instead of tomorrow with you." A creeping concern starts crawling up my spine at the thought of Steve traveling alone. "You'll be okay…right?"

He stares at me for a moment, his face yet again unreadable. "Yeah, I'll be okay," he says, giving me a small smile. He had been smiling at me more frequently as the week passed on. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head. "See you later."

_A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you are enjoying the story! Reviews make me very happy so review away!_


End file.
